INFECT-DEAD
by Jos Hernndez
Summary: Historia que trata de los muy conocidos muertos vivientes


INFECT-DEAD

SINOPSIS:

Esta obra basicamente trata de como un grupo de personas sobreviven a el fin del mundo, provocado por los muy conocidos muertos vivientes. Este grupo se topara ademas de los "No Vivos" como se les llama en ese lugar, con gente muy peligrosa y les hará pasar demasiados momentos difíciles. Tratando de quitarles su comunidad, provisiones y municion.

Pero ¿que fue lo que ocasionó este apocaliptico final? bueno eso no le importa a nuestro grupo de supervivientes, ya que ahora solo deben mantenerse así mismos y a los suyos con vida. En este grupo se encuentran personas muy diferentes, desde adultos que antes de todo esto tenían un empleo formal hasta adolecentes que estudiaban en secundarias y primarias publicas. Uno de ellos es José, quién tiene 15 años de edad y es una de las piezas fundamentales del grupo para sobrevivir en este mundo. Es experto en armas y tácticas militares, las cuales a llevado acabo en distintas operaciones para conseguir provisiones o para proteger la comunidad de sus enemigos. También se encuentra Luis, es el padre de uno de los amigos de José, el también es experto en el uso de armamento táctico y lo a demostrado en varias ocasiones. Al igual que el profesor Medel, es un ex militante de las fuerzas armadas mexicanas. Tiene amplio conocimiento en el campo militar, básico para proteger la comunidad. Ellos de la mano de Verónica, Alejandro entre otros trataran de sobrevivir en el apocalipsis.

Sinopsis del capítulo

En este primer capítulo veremos como es que comienza el mundo apocaliptico en el cual José y sus amigos deberán sobrevivir sí no quieren convertirse en un "No Vivo". Se nos muestra como de estar estudiando para una exposición, pasas a estar sujetando un arma cargada, lista para disparar a quién trate de hacerte daño.

Capítulo 1: El inicio del fenómeno mundial

En una ciudad al norte de México, se encuentra José, un adolescente de 15 años de edad, estudiando.. bueno tratando de hacerlo.

Está con su pequeño grupo de amigos discutiendo para saber que tema sería bueno para realizar la exposición que les encargo su profesor.

Axel: Bueno yo opino que un buen tema serían los video juegos.

Andrés: El profesor dijo que debía ser un tema que sea relevante e interesante, no esas tonterías.

Axel: Los video juegos no son ninguna tontería, son lo mejor que existe en el mundo. Son muy divertidos, entretenidos y algunos de ellos te ayudan a mejorar y/o desarrollar tus habilidades. También el tema es muy interesante.

Bryan: Pues será interesante para ti, pero para el salon será muy aburrido mejor elijamos otro tema.

José: Como el fútbol, o cualquier otro deporte

Juan: El anime

Diego: La historia del internet

Andrés: Esos son muy buenos temas, elijo fútbol ya que a todos nos gusta.

Bryan: Muy bien será fútbol, aunque la clase sea de historia

José: El fútbol es histórico, lo mejor que existe

Axel: Además de los video juegos

Andrés: ¡Que a nadie le interesan los video juegos!

Axel: Eso sólo lo dices tú

Diego: Ya paren de pelear niñas, mejor vayamos a la cafetería tengo mucha hambre.

Juan: Ok vamos, yo igual tengo hambre.

Bryan: Esperen... ¿José ya viste quién está por allá?

José: ¿Quién?

Andrés: Migdalia

José : Emm no la recuerdo bien

Diego: Como de que no, sí siempre estabas pensando en ella

José: ¿Y como lo sabes? ¿Puedes leer mentes o algo así?

Diego: No, pero se notaba por tú cara de estúpido

José : vuelve a decirme estúpido, y tú serás quién tendrá la cara pero destrozada

Diego: Perdón, yo no tengo la culpa de que no aguantes una broma

Juan: Mejor vamos ala cafetería.

Poco tiempo después en la cafetería de la secundaria

Andrés: Vaya esto está muy delicioso

Bryan: Es verdad

Axel: No sabía que la cafetería tuviera televisión

Diego: Sí, desde que la pusieron todos están como idiotas viéndola ahí parados

Juan: Pero ahora son más que las veces anteriores, ¿ habrá algo interesante?

Jorge: ¿Ya vieron lo que hay en la T.V?

Andrés: No, ¿que hay?

Jorge: MUERTOS...

Axel: ¿De cual te fumaste?

Jorge: Es enserio, vengan a ver

Noticiero en la T.V : Estas son imágenes en vivo desde las calles de nuestra Ciudad.

Jorge: hace un momento pasaron el video de un hombre lleno de sangre agachado sobre el suelo, daba la impresión de que estaba arrancando pedazos de carne y se los llevaba a la boca.

Noticiero: Según algunos testigos algo raro está pasando, un hombre con aspecto desagradable ataco a mordidas a varias personas y les quitaba grandes pedazos de piel y carne.

Vamos con nuestro reportero a la escena.

Reportero: Así es como bien lo mencionas , habitantes de está parte de la ciudad nos han manifestado la presencia de ese hombre que según sus palabras, está lleno de sangre en la boca y parte de su ropa el cual estaba...

Zombie: ¡ jaaaggha!

Reportero: ¡Ayudaaaaa! ¡Sueltame! ¡Noooo!...

...

Profesor Medel: ¿ Que rayos está sucediendo haya afuera?

Maestra Verónica: ¿Que fue eso?

Héctor: Sea lo que sea, es horrible ese hombre se estaba comiendo al otro.

Armando: Yo me voy de aquí no quiero morir

Todos: Yo igual me voy

Héctor: Escuchen, nadie se va ir, esto seguramente es una broma de unos vagos que no tienen nada que hacer y quieren sembrar el pánico en la ciudad.

Migdalia: ¿Pero que puede tener de broma sí ese hombre se comió vivo al otro y se vio tan real? lo siento pero no me puedo quedar aquí, yo voy con mi familia no pueden estar solos con esa gente en las calles.

Héctor: Pero solo es una persona, no hay porque temer.

Migdalia: Eso no lo sabemos, pero no me voy a arriesgar.

Héctor: Niña espera no te vayas, ¡Niña espera!

José: y sí no podemos irnos ¿que vamos a hacer aquí? ¿esperar a que esos tipos vengan y nos coman también?

Héctor: No va a pasar nada todo va a estar...

De pronto se escuchan disparos muy

fuertes

Verónica: Esos son disparos ¡agachense!

Los disparos continúan

José: Los veo, es una camioneta disparando a los costados

Axel: ¿Y a que le dispara?

José: ... A una persona

Héctor: ¿Que?

José: Pero, por más disparos que recibe sigue caminando

Jorge: Eso pasó con el hombre en la tele, le disparaban y seguía en pie.

Bryan: Pero no puede ser el mismo, eso ocurrió muy lejos de aquí.

José: Tal vez, es porque son muchos más de uno.

Gemma: Ya me dio mucho miedo , y sí esto es una epidemia de gente loca y canibal ¿Que vamos a hacer?

Héctor: Mantener la calma, dejemos que esto pase no puede durar mucho.

José: Yo creo que se equivoca Héctor, Mire esto

Héctor: ... Por dios... son demasiados.

José: Debemos irnos ahora

Héctor: ¿ A donde, toda la ciudad debe estar así? y tampoco tenemos armas para defendernos.

Diego: Bueno en casa de mis padres tenemos un par de armas, dos rifles y seis armas de mano, mi padre las compró porque íbamos a ir de excursión a Estados Unidos en estas vacaciones.

Héctor: Muy bien, vamos por ellas

José: No podremos ir hoy, hay demasiados afuera y sí vamos sin protección estaríamos muertos en un instante

Medel: Es cierto, lo mejor sería esperar hasta mañana.

Verónica: Pero tampoco podemos quedarnos aquí y arriesgarnos a que esas cosas vengan y nos encuentren.

José: Bueno no hay otra opción

Héctor: Entonces nos quedaremos aquí, y mañana temprano vamos por esas armas, espero que todo esto pase pronto.

...


End file.
